


dreams do come true

by JustJazz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJazz/pseuds/JustJazz
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted fuck him, no strings attached.However, that is not the case for Miya Atsumu.In his dreams, they're more than that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 163
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	dreams do come true

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu NSFW Week  
> Day 1: Hair Pulling

"Atsumu Miya..."

When he uttered his name out loud, Atsumu's belly fluttered. Sakusa liked the taste of his name on his tongue.

"You've disappointed me," Sakusa left his shirt hanging open on his body, its sleeves folded up to his elbow. His red necktie was on Atsumu's hands, tying his hands together. 

From the mirror, he saw how Sakusa eyed his reflection, his hands covering his hard member. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi is only about his age, the heir of the very known sex toy and fantasy accessories company—6'3" feet tall hunky man-God with a jet-black curly hair and muscles so sharply razored they could slice paper.

"Lesson number one, my little livewire..." Atsumu watched Sakusa as he approached him from behind, his bare back brushed on his rock hard chest. Sakusa's hand caressed his collarbone before grabbing his neck, pressing the sides lightly, restricting the blood flow. 

Atsumu's abs quivered when his master's clothed crotch brushed against his ass which desperately aches for him.

Suddenly, his body felt heavy as his knees pressed on the red leather couch. 

"Do not ever lay a hand on my play things without asking for permission..." Sakusa's teeth gritted as he uttered his words firmly on his ears, making Atsumu shiver. His mouth gaped as his oxygen intake got limited. Sakusa's eyes bore into his reflection.

"Yes..."

Sakusa's hand left his neck and grabbed him by the jaw. "You never learn. Say 'yes, sir'." His lips turned into a grim line, his eyes darkened.

"Yes, Sir..." Atsumu whimpered when he lets go of his jaw. 

He had disappointed his master as he was caught red-handed, desperately trying to satisfy his needs by using one of the big and wicked vibrators.

He had a dream—a fantasy, rather, that his legs were hanging over Sakusa's shoulders as he pound him so deep that he's hitting his heart. He doesn't like Sakusa's treatment towards him. He's treating him like a fragile human being, as if he's a porcelain doll who might break from his actions. 

He wanted his master to go crazy over him, without holding back. 

Sakusa's eyes smoldered with lust when his eyes drifted to his taut nipples. His hand left Atsumu's jaw, travelling down to his chest, rubbing his nipple with his slightly calloused hand as the other one expertly undo his jeans.

"Your safe word?" 

Sakusa kissed his ear as he slightly moved away from him. "Fox." 

He quickly responded, not wanting to disappoint his master more than he already is, with the hope that he gives him his all this time—even as a punishment.

"Good."

By the time that Sakusa moved to his side, he's already naked. Atsumu's mouth watered from the sight of his huge thick cock, the veins showing off, making him even more eager.

"Bend down." His heavy breathing became even more audible and yet he swiftly did what he was told. His elbows supported his body, his ass elevated, giving Sakusa a perfect view of his what he called 'candy ass'.

"Do not take your eyes off the mirror." Sakusa tore a condom, slipping it on the play thing. 

Sakusa locked eyes with him through the mirror, their gaze both glistened with desire but for Atsumu, its more than anticipation.

Sakusa lifted the vibrator, "Is this the only toy that you used?" 

His reaction was Atsumu's least favorite but there is no room for fear because his arousal was at an all time high.

"Yes, Sir..." his voice shook, the intensity of Sakusa's stare sending shivers to every fiber of his being.

Atsumu was panting, but the loud smack on his ass took his breath away. His skin tingled when he felt the virbrating toy press on his hole. "You are not allowed to cum unless I say so..."

It was a scorching feeling when the next blow came, landing in the other cheek. The beautiful red color on Atsumu's ass added to Sakusa's pleasure. Slowly, he filled him up with the toy. 

"A-Aaahhhh..."

Atsumu's eyes welled up when he felt the toy rubbing his insides, he squeaked with excitement, his hips swiveled in a wild duet with the play thing on his asshole.

Sakusa's cold eyes bore on his reflection. He slowly pulled the vibrator until it's barely inside him, and rammed it back in to his ass. 

A loud throaty moan escaped Atsumu's lips, echoing inside the room. 

Sakusa rolled his tongue over his lips, he clicked his tongue once, producing a disapproving sound as he watch Atsumu's face contorting with pleasure.

"Lesson number two, my disobedient little one," his next actions were less hesitant.

Atsumu couldn't help but to loudly moan when Sakusa suddenly pulled the vibrator out of him. The thing felt oppressive against his flesh anyway, but he's feeling the familiar void again. The hood of his eyes felt heavy.

Sakusa tossed the vibrator on the floor, his thoughts jabbering too much when he reached for the jumbo-sized lubricant from the side table. 

Atsumu was still on his elbows, watching Sakusa from his reflection. He felt the slippery liquid on his hole as his master's fingers rub around his hole. 

"Sex toys are used to enhance the sensations, not replace the real thing," his tip pressed on his hole, Atsumu gasped, Sakusa's long slender fingers entangled on his blonde hair. His scalp ached when he pulled him to his chest, his member slowly entering his tight hole. 

He's facing towards the ceiling as Sakusa held him by the hair. He unconciously brought his tied hands to his chest. "Don't be afraid to use your safe word, little one..." Sakusa's deep husky voice made his skin tingle.

Atsumu's body shook when he plunged into him. Sakusa smirked michievously as he watched his adam's apple move, soft sultry moans continued coming our of his beautiful lips.

Atsumu tested his master's patience this time. He pulled his length all the way out and jabbed it back to his clenching hole. Atsumu closed his eyes, a low groan escaped Sakusa's mouth, his right hand still holding Atsumu's blonde silky hair. 

The sensation was phenomenal for the both of them. Atsumu jutted his ass back further into him as he thrust each time.

"Fuck, you're clenching on me..." Sakusa spoke, he bit his lower lip as he felt his dick tightening inside his little one but that did not stop him from reaching for another play thing from the table. 

Doggie-style never made Atsumu cum.

Sakusa turned his head to him by pulling his hair. "Open your mouth," he commanded. Atsumu gladly oblidged, opening his mouth, welcoming his wet sloppy kisses.

Sakusa's free hand went to Atsumu's dick. He already had managed to apply lube on the vibrating ring. Swiftly–while his tongue wandered inside Atsumu's mouth and his hips thrusting inside him, creating erotic sounds that heightened Atsumu's libido even more–he slipped the ring to his cock.

Atsumu could barely even suppress his orgasm but master's clearly punishing him–he moaned loudly against Sakusa's mouth when he felt something moving at the base of his dick.

"Don't cum yet," Sakusa whispered before letting go of his hair. Atsumu almost fell on his elbows again if not because of Sakusa's hand on his tummy and the other one on his dick. 

"Aahhh, Sir, please..."

Sakusa stilled as he positioned himself properly, his dick still buried deep inside Atsumu's asshole.

"Please what?" his lips brushed on his ears. Atsumu stared at their reflection, their skin glistening with beads of sweat. 

Sakusa's hand left his tummy for a moment to untie his hands and then it proceeded to his lower back, pressing it forward, making him arch his back, before going back to his tummy.

Atsumu held on his muscular arms for support, as he was about to collapse on the leather couch with all the sensation that he's feeling. 

"You were asking for something, little one, weren't you?" 

"Yes, si–OHH FUCK!"

Atsumu clamped down hard against Sakusa's dick with one powerful thrust. Sakusa repeated his delicious torture, his hand started to move, stroking his length while the ring does its job, his fingers pressed on his tummy, his thrusts becoming more powerful each time, earning a holler from Atsumu; his fingers gripping his arms tightly.

Both the dom's hips and hand was moving at a rhythm of their own.

Each thrust sent Atsumu further into a manic need to cum. Sakusa's hot breathing was fanning the side of his neck. He watched their reflection as their bodies collide.

The simultaneous pleasure that he's feeling made Atsumu lost his conciousness of the time, as Sakusa's thrust increased its pace, he screamed in delirium.

"Oh, please, please, Sir!" He sharply inhaled. Sakusa turned to their refelection, meeting his gaze. Watching their reflection was very erotic that none of them could get enough of each other.

His desperate cries seemed to urge Sakusa to mess him up even more. His neck turned red, the further he pushed, the deeper, the louder their moans became.

Right at that moment, Sakusa wished that Atsumu doesn't use his safe word. He pushed his head down the couch. "Please, what, baby?" 

Atsumu, on the side of his head, smiles. He felt prideful to be called baby by his master. He's pouring everything that he has now, just like what he dreamt about.

His hands went to each cheek of his ass, parting it for a clearer view for his master. His body shook with the intensity of his thrusts.

Master's using me and I am loving this moment, he thought.

A deep chuckle forced its way out of Sakusa's mouth. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, pressing his head harder on the soft leather couch. 

"I love seeing you worked up..." 

And then he gave it to him—ruthless thrusts after one another, his free hand stroking his length, squeezing it lightly as he wreck him from behind.

Atsumu desperately met his thrusts, he was dizzy, and he's on the verge of cumming.

"I'm cumming, little one..." Sakusa's voice was on his ear, his hand and the silicone ring never stopped moving, coating his body with divine sensations.

"Cum with me..." 

From Atsumu's peripheral vision, he saw Sakusa throw his heab back, his eyes tightly shut as his thrusts become sloppy–beaming pride surged into him by seeing his master pleasure by him, as well as his mind-blowing orgasm.

"Ohh!" His eyes squeezed shut and his anus contracted on his dick which engorged and filled his cavity even further. Atsumu's body convulsed as waves of orgasm seeped through him. 

"Ahh, shit. Your ass feels divine."

A molten of hot river of semen was searing from the entrace of his hole to his balls as Sakusa slowly pulled out.

He slaps his dick lightly on Atsumu's ass cheek. He lets go of his hair and gently caressed it. 

Sakusa stood up straight and stroked his hair back, his forehead glistening with sweat.

Atsumu was catching his breath, he managed to slightly opened his eyes when his body came in contact with the soft matress of the bed. Sakusa dove in to kiss him and he gratefully returned the favor.

His long slender fingers massaging his scalp, brushing his blonde hair.

In his dreams, Sakusa kissed him like this after getting a punishment. 

"Never use sex toys again without my supervision. I don't want you to rely on those when I can give you what you need."

In his fantasies, he castigated him like this too. 

"Yes, sir..."

Atsumu wished him to say the three words that he had told him in his dreams, but to his dismay, after covering him up with the blanket, he left the room without saying anything.

However, for now, atleast, they belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just did this during my short break from studying, there might be a lot of grammar errors and typos.


End file.
